Nalu: Ça tourne!
by Zeliez28
Summary: J'étais mariée à un inconnu si reconnu, Natsu, pour mon rêve: devenir actrice. Et puis inconnu est devenu amant à cause d'eux: Haru et Ellie. Ellie avait un Haru dans la lune et Natsu vouait un amour qu'il croyait à un sens pour Lucy. Il fallait qu'on s'y retrouve entre réalité et imaginaire. Quoi de mieux que de commencer? 1, 2, 3... Ça tourne! Termes sexuels abordés.


_A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix._

 _Mon père était strict à ce sujet, il voulait l'argent et il a choisi l'homme parfait._

 _Je voulais une carrière d'actrice depuis mon plus jeune âge, un rêve qui a pu être réalité que si je l'épousais._

 _Natsu Dragneel, acteur très réputé, riche sans aucun doute qui pourrait me faire rapidement montre en haut du podium des plus célèbres._

 _Et nous avons dû accepter, heureux ou non, cela n'avait pas d'importance._

 _Il n'était pas bien méchant mais il fallait dire que ce n'était pas non plus mon ami ou quelque chose._

 _Nous étions de parfaits inconnus, mariés qui devraient avoir un enfant à cause de la pression de mon père._

 _Je suis Lucy Heartphilia._

 _Voici comment commence mon histoire._

La porte s'ouvre et je vois un sourire éclatant aux lèvres du jeune homme devant moi.

Mais ses yeux ne reflètent pas le sentiment qu'il a sur son visage.

Je n'y vois que l'ennui et l'agacement.

Je souris en retour bien que mes yeux ne reflétaient pas ce que je ressentais.

La pitié, la tristesse et l'ennui.

Je lui prends la main qu'il me tend et sors de la voiture luxueuse.

Les cris devinrent plus forts.

« NALU ! »

Je salua la foule et il fit de même.

« Dragneel-san ! »

Il se tourna vers les journalistes, curieux.

« Quel sentiment éprouvez-vous pour la réussite de la carrière de votre femme ? »

J'aurais juré l'avoir vu tressaillir au mot « femme ».

Il sourit.

« Je ne peux qu'être fier ! C'est ma femme bien aimée, après tout ! »

Mensonges, que de mensonges.

Mais la vie d'acteur n'est-elle pas ainsi ?

« Et vous ? Dragneel...san ? »

Je ris légèrement à sa confusion.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Lucy-san, Jason-san. »

Il hocha la tête silencieusement.

« Que pensez-vous de cette journée ? »

Je jeta un coup d'oeil à mon mari qui signait quelques autographes aux fans.

« Je ne peux qu'être heureuse, j'ai toujours rêvé cela. »

Il inscrit ses dernières notes et poursuivit son parcours en interrogeant d'autres acteurs.

« Allons, Lucy. »

Je hochai la tête silencieusement en suivant ses pas.

 _Il ne m'a jamais trompé._

 _Mais il ne m'a jamais aimé non plus._

 _Et il faut dire que je faisais la même chose._

 _Notre relation est resté la même pendant 5 ans._

 _Beaucoup nous trouvais adorables, fantastiques, faits l'un pour l'autre parmi la communauté des fans._

 _S'ils savaient…_

« Je ne peux pas Ellie ! Je dois te laisser sur le côté. Reste derrière. »

« Haru. Nous resterons toujours ensemble alors nous nous battrons. Ensemble ! »

« COUPEZ ! »

Je souffla un bon coup et ouvrit mon texte avec attention.

« C'était excellent, comme d'habitude. Vous êtes incroyables. »

Je souris au réalisateur.

« Il faut dire que c'est plus facile de jouer avec un être cher. »

Mon mari rit légèrement.

« Tu dis toujours des choses étranges, chérie. »

Je fis mine de faire la moue.

« C'est méchant. »

« Je suis méchant. »

« Dragneel-san ? »

« Hm ? »

Il regarda le réalisateur avec plus d'attention.

« Vous pouvez amener votre femme à la loge 14 ? Elle doit avoir une séance de maquillage pour la prochaine scène et je pensais que vous préféreriez l'amener... »

« Bien entendu. »

Il me conduisit sans un mot.

Comme les 5 dernières années.

 _Je n'ai jamais osé demander quelque chose, ou lui parler. Mis à part nos scènes de faux amoureux._

 _Mais j'ai fini par réellement lui parler._

 _Nous avons peu parler cependant…_

 _Ce fut une vraie discussion._

« Tu es sûre Lu-chan ? »

Je lui souris.

Levy Mc Garden, ma meilleure amie depuis tellement longtemps.

Fidèle n'importe quel est mon rang dans le monde.

« Bien sûr ! Je veux passer du temps avec toi, et ce n'est pas un réalisateur qui va m'arrêter ! De plus, nous avons de l'avance alors… ça va.

Elle soupira avant de me sourire.

Je me gratta mes « cheveux ».

« J'ai horreur des perruques. »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit. »

Je ris légèrement.

« SALAMANDER ! »

Je détourna mon regard de mon amie et regarda pourquoi il y avait tant de précipitation.

« Putain ! Tu pouvais pas être chose, Natsu !? Je sais pas moi… un clochard juste pour qu'il nous foute la paix ? »

« J'aurais juré qu'il y avait une fan qui criait ton nom et pas le mien, yeux plissés. »

« Ferme ta grande gueule, Natsu ! Comment ta femme peut te supporter. »

« Au moins j'en ai une ! »

Et il me percuta de plein fouet.

Fort heureusement, la perruque n'est pas tombée.

Je poussa un de ces cheveux châtain clair et regarda… mon mari qui me tendait une main.

« Gomen... »

« Salamander-kun ! »

« Merde ! »

« Je t'avais dit de prendre une perruque ou quelque chose ! »

« Tu sais que ça gratte de malade ce truc ?! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre au moins on serait tranquille au Fairy Tail, en train de prendre un verre ou quelque chose ! »

Il me prit par la main et me tira en continuant sa course.

« Hoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu…!? »

Je regardais Levy qui me fit un grand signe de la main en souhaitant bonne chance.

« Tu veux être écrasée par des fans folles ? Alors viens ! »

Ils prirent une ruelle et entrèrent dans un étrange bâtiment avant de claquer la porte derrière eux.

Ils soufflèrent à bon coup.

Je haletais, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couru autant.

Je regardais Natsu qui riait à gorge déployée.

Puis il me regarda et fit un sourire timide avant de tendre une main.

« Eh, désolé pour ça. Quel est ton nom ? »

Sur le coup je paniqua, il me fallait autre chose et vite sinon ça attirerait les soupçons ou pas, enfin je ne sais pas mais… un nom, un nom, un nom…

« Ellie ! »

Il me regarda bizarrement.

« Ellie ? »

Pourquoi as-tu pris le nom de ton personnage, espèce d'idiote ?!

Je soupira.

« Nul nom, je sais, je suis vraiment nulle pour m'en trouver un... »

Il me renifla.

« Tu sens Lucy. »

« C'est parce que je suis Lucy, imbécile ! »

« Tu viens de dire que tu es Ellie... »

Je gémis et arracha la perruque de ma tête.

« Heureux maintenant. »

« Tu es toujours aussi bizarre... »

« C'est toi qui est bizarre ! Qui amène une fille dans un bar poursuivi par des fangirls ?! »

« Moi. »

« Justement y a que toi qui fait ça ! »

« Tu es juste bizarre... »

« Ne me traite pas de bizarre alors que tu es plus bizarre que moi, imbécile ! »

Il rit.

Il me regarda dans mes yeux.

Je vis l'amusement, la joie tellement de choses que je ne voyais d'habitude.

« Tu es amusante, Luce. »

« Hoy, Salamander, amène ton épouse ici qu'on discute ! »

« Tu veux faire quoi avec elle, face de métal ?! »

« Gihi… On va parler de tes actes les plus ridicules juste pour qu'elle sache qu'elle a épousé un vrai con. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, huh ?! »

Et ils se mirent à se battre.

 _Ce fut la journée la plus excitante de ma vie._

 _Ce fut la première fois que j'ai vraiment vu de la véritable émotion dans ses yeux._

 _Mais le lendemain…_

Je baissa les yeux.

Le silence s'installa.

Je soupira avant de me diriger vers la scène.

 _Je n'osai pas parler et il ne le fit pas non plus._

 _Tout redevint comme avant jusqu'à…_

« Dragneel-san... »

Il regarda la jeune femme qui tentait de le séduire.

Elle bougeait ses hanches, se penchait pour donner une jolie vue sur son décolleté.

« Intéressé ? »

Il avait les bras croisés.

« Je suis marié. »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Allons, nous savons que tu voudrais une meilleure expérience au lit par… »

Elle se pencha vers lui en parlant dans son oreille.

« Une femme plus expérimentée... »

Il soupira.

Il me remarqua du coin de l'œil et me sourit.

« Chérie ! Une femme stupide a besoin de sexe ! Peux-tu appeler Grey ? , il aura au moins quelqu'un pour la nuit ! »

Je le regarda avant de lui tendre mon portable.

« Dragneel-san, vous ne pouvez pas être série.. ! »

« Yo Stripper, j'ai une prostituée au rez-de-chaussée, tu veux son numéro puisque tu es en manque... »

Elle a claqué la porte.

Je ne pouvais que rire.

« Tu l'as tournée au ridicule... »

« Je ne compte plus les femmes comme ça. »

« Oh ? Combien par jour ? »

« Minimum 10 je dirais… Tu aurais du voir la tête d'une femme quand je l'ai repoussée, je crois que c'était hier… je ne sais plus trop... »

« Comment ? »

« Je lui ai tendu de l'argent en lui disant d'aller au magasin de jouets sexuels le plus proche, ça lui fera du bien. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais être fan de toi. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te repousser. »

Je le regardais surprise.

« Tu es ma femme, non ? Je fais ce que je veux avec ce joli corps... »

« PERVERS ! »

 _Notre relation a fini par s'améliorer._

 _Même trop s'améliorer…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! »

Il me regarda, fatigué.

« Oh… Ohayo, Luce... »

Et il se rendormit.

« Natsu ! Sors d'ici ! Maintenant ! Imbécile ! »

Il ne bougeait pas.

Je grogna sachant que je devais employer la force avec lui.

« Lucy….kick ! »

Il finît sur le mur avec un nez en sang.

 _Ou d'autres moments étranges encore…_

« Yo Lucy ! »

Je tressaillis alors que j'entendais la voix familière.

Je le frappa à nouveau.

« NE RENTRE PAS DANS UNE SALLE DE BAIN ALORS QUE JE SUIS NUE ! »

« On devrait, un jour, prendre un bain ensemble ! »

Il me sourit affectueusement, on aurait dit un enfant.

Mais je ne me laisserais pas berner.

« Dans tes rêves ! »

 _Nous avons passés assez rapidement d'inconnus à meilleurs amis._

 _Il me traînait souvent à Fairy Tail et nous étions moins mal à l'aise._

 _C'était agréable jusqu'à que cet homme revienne._

« Tu es Lucy Dragneel ? »

Je regarda derrière moi.

« Dan. »

Il était mon ex-petit ami du lycée, il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose, sauf qu'il avait beaucoup de fantasmes avec le mariage.

« Lulu ! »

Il courut vers moi, bras ouverts.

Je le repoussa, ne voulant plus de quelconque affection avec lui.

« Je suis mariée, Dan. »

« Mais tu n'es pas heureuse. »

« Je suis **très** heureuse. »

« Tu mens. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

« Quand je regarde ces yeux, je sais que je ne vois pas l'affection pour ton « mari » alors je sais que seul moi pourra te redonner ce bonheur de l'Amour. »

« Dan... »

« Reviens avec moi, Lulu ! Fuyons loin de cette société et fondons une famille. »

« Il en est hors de question. »

Je lui tourna le dos et me dirigea vers ma loge.

« Lucy ! »

Il m'étreint par derrière.

« Reviens à moi. »

Je ne luttais pas.

« Lucy ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ma femme, teme ?! »

Je vis Natsu derrière nous, énervé comme pas possible.

« Dragneel-san... »

« Ce sera Dragneel-sama pour toi, connard. Que fais-tu avec ma femme ?! »

« Je vais la rendre heureuse, voilà ce que je vais faire ! »

Je regarda Dan, surprise.

« Elle est triste ! Elle n'est pas heureuse ! Je le sais ! Je le vois dans ses yeux ! Tu ne l'aimes pas assez ! Pas autant que je le fais, alors permets-moi de... »

« Sors d'ici ! »

« Natsu ! »

« Non ! Si je sors, Lucy viendra avec moi ! »

Le regard de Natsu s'assombrit davantage.

« Alors casse-toi avec elle. Mais sors de ma vue. »

Dan me lança un grand sourire.

« Allons ! Viens Lulu ! »

Il me prit la main et me tira vers lui.

Je lui claqua la main.

« Dan. Je suis mariée. Toi et moi, c'est du passé, à présent ! Et tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. »

Et je marcha vers ma loge.

 _Ensuite tout redevint comme avant._

 _Que dis-je ? Pire qu'avant._

« Natsu ? »

Aucune réponse. Je parlais à une porte.

« Natsu, je t'en prie, ouvre-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Lucy-san ? Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je dois vous conduire autre part. »

« Mais Natsu, il... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre mari ira mieux bientôt. »

Je baissa les yeux.

 _Bien pire._

« Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Haru doit aimer Ellie tendrement pas un regard plein de colère, Dragneel-san ! »

« Tch. »

« Dragneel-san, s'il-vous-plaît, le film doit être fini dans une semaine. Allez reprenons. »

Je soupira avant de regarder tristement Natsu.

Il ne m'a pas regardé.

 _Nous étions partis sur une bonne voie… Que s'est-il passé ?_

« Le Nalu serait-il brisé ? Nous avons apprit que Dragneel-san se comporterait hostilement envers Lucy-san ! Qu'adviendra-t-il de ce coup-»

J'éteignis le téléviseur, exaspérée.

Je fermai les yeux.

« Natsu. »

 _Natsu était hostile et j'en ai ignoré la raison pendant 7 longs mois._

« Natsu ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et regardait toujours par la fenêtre ne m'ignorant.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, il sortit de la voiture.

Même si nous étions inconnus, il aurait sourit à la foule.

Il serait aller de l'autre côté de la voiture, il m'aurait ouvert la porte.

Il me regarderait dans son regard ennuyé en me tendant la main.

Et il m'aurait conduit jusqu'à la porte en arborant un sourire avec plein de fausse joie.

Mais là, il s'est dirigé en traînant ses chaussures jusqu'à la porte.

J'ouvris la porte par moi-même et regarda Natsu partir en ignorant les questions des journalistes.

« Natsu... »

J'ignorais ce que j'avais fait, et ça me dévorait.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'ai-je fait ?

Il ne me supporte plus ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête bon sang.

 _Alors je l'ai affronté sur son attitude froide et hostile quand j'eus sa réponse, je fus absolument surprise._

Je me tenais devant la porte du studio, attendant de pied ferme qu'il arrive.

Et il ne tarda pas mais il ignora mon regard.

« Natsu. »

Rien. Il continuait de marcher.

« Tu vas me répondre ?! »

Il semblait obstiné à ne rien dire.

« Ça suffit, Natsu. C'est quoi cette comédie d'enfant ?! Ta crise d'ado se manifeste plus tard maintenant ?! »

Il s'arrêta.

« Parle-moi ! Cela fait des jours que tu... »

« Fous moi la paix ! »

Son regard brûlant me visait.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! »

« C'est toi mon problème, Lucy ! »

« Explique-toi ! »

Je me dressa devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Natsu. »

Il avait les yeux baissés.

« Je... »

Son regard fuyait le mien.

« Je suis tombé amoureux. »

« Oh. »

Je le regarda.

« Eh bien, ne te fais pas prendre par les journalistes et paparazzis. Mais tu peux aller la voir, si ça te chante. Ça ne me fera rien, tu sais. Ne te sens pas coupable comme ça.»

Il tressaillit.

Et puis il grogna à nouveau.

« C'est ça le problème, Lucy ! Tu t'en fous ! »

Il tenta de se détourner de moi.

Je me replaçai devant lui.

« Je ne comprends pas, que veux-tu que... »

« JE T'AIME ! »

Silence.

Il baissa les yeux.

« Mais ce n'est pas réciproque. »

Je tendis la main mais il s'éloigna sans me regarder.

Il semblerait que son choix avait déjà été fait.

Il m'a aimé… dit-il.

 _Tout s'empira, les regards gênés, la colère._

 _Tout, nos carrières chutaient au plus bas._

 _Il fallait que ça s'arrête._

 _Un père fut le déclencheur de tout ça._

« Lucy-san ? »

Je regarda derrière moi.

« Erza-san. »

Elle était chargée de l'emploi du temps de Natsu, et aussi de son comportement immature si mes souvenirs sont bons.

« Que faites-vous encore là ? »

Elle semblait surprise.

« Eh bien… La séance de tournage a été annulée ce matin alors j'ai du temps libre mais... »

« On ne vous a pas prévenue ? »

« Prévenue de ? »

Son regard surpris se changea en mépris.

« Alors Natsu vous ignore tellement qu'il vous met de côté à un enterrement ou… vous l'ignorez totalement et le mépriser à ce point pour ne pas venir le soutenir pendant la mort de son parent proche ? »

Ce fut mon tour d'être surprise.

« Attendez qui.. ? »

« Igneel-san, le père adoptif de Natsu Dragneel est mort hier. Les enterrement furent rapidement organisés. Aujourd'hui est l'enterrement de celui-ci. »

« Je... »

« Veuillez m'excuser, Lucy-san, mais je dois m'occuper de quelqu'un qui pleure pour une mort d'un proche. Je ne veux pas m'occuper d'une personne ignorante des malheurs de son mari. »

 _Igneel est mort. Et je lui rendis mes hommages plus tard, après l'enterrement._

« Igneel... »

Je souris doucement.

« C'ets votre belle-fille trop en retard qui vous parle, Igneel-san. Une jeune épouse encore trop naïve sur ce monde où j'ai plongée tête baissée. Voilà que je dois goûter à l'amour, je suis encore effrayée de tellement de choses mais je suppose que je dois faire un effort. »

Je déposai les fleurs sur la tombe.

« Bonne route vers les cieux, Igneel. En échange, je me chargerais personnellement de votre fils. »

Je détournai le regard.

« Et en premier de cet amour soi-disant non réciproque. »

 _Malheureusement, Natsu devança tous mes projets par rapport à nous et il prit des décisions trop rapides._

« Dragneel-san ! Comment vivez-vous la mort de votre père ? »

« Douloureuse mais je dois avancer, mon père n'aurait jamais voulu que je culpabilise. »

Je regardai l'écran avec attention.

« Quand est-il de vos rapports avec votre épouse ? »

« Je... »

Il soupirai avant de sourire doucement.

« J'ai pris le choix d'avancer et pour cela, j'ai réfléchi longuement sur mon avenir à elle, à moi. J'en suis venu avec la conclusion que nous ne sommes pas censés être. Je vais divorcer avec elle le plus rapidement possible. Je pense que nous pouvons avancer sans l'autre, dans la carrière comme dans la vie commune. »

Je me suis écroulée dans le choc, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus.

 _Et j'ai exigé une explication._

« Natsu ! »

Son regard froid me regarda.

« Lucy. »

« Explique-toi qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce... »

« Igneel est mort donc je n'ai plus aucune dette envers ta famille, pour notre bonheur commun, j'en ai choisi le divorce. »

« Tu ne peux pas… ! »

« J'avais une dette, juste une dette envers les Heartphilia. Le contrat disait que je devais t'aider à monter en tant qu'actrice. Je l'ai fait. Lucy, penses-tu réellement que j'ai voulu t'épouser ? »

« Je sais que c'est un mariage forcé mais... »

Je baissa les yeux.

« Ne sommes-nous pas devenu plus avec le temps, des amis au moins ? »

Son regard fut surpris avant de se durcir à nouveau.

« Il n'y a pas de « amis » qui tienne. Nous sommes deux parfaits inconnus qui ont joués des rôles pendant quelques années de époux et épouse. C'est tout. »

Et il continua sa route.

Je le retins par la manche.

« Ne me fait pas ce regard, Lucy. »

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. »

« Et je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque. »

« Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! »

« Je peux le faire et je le ferai ! »

Il arracha son bras de ma main.

« Je ne t'ai pas aimé, Lucy. J'ai aimé le rôle que tu jouais. »

Et il ignora mes larmes.

 _Je suis resté longtemps cloîtrée en train de réfléchir, de gémir, de me chagriner sur mon destin._

 _J'ai bougé, à la fin, mais je l'ai fait._

Un banquet avait lieu au sein d'un immense hôtel de luxe. J'y suis allée.

On m'a beaucoup posée de questions à propos de ce divorce.

Je répondais que la réponse se clarifiera avec le temps et qu'il devait attendre patiemment cette réponse.

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

« Dragneel-kun... »

Je me tournai vers mon « ex-mari » qui avait des femmes qui tentaient de le sauter.

« Va plus loin, je suis occupé. »

Au moins, il ne tomberait pas dans le sexe ou la drogue.

« Mais Dragneel-kun... »

« Casse-toi et va montrer ton grand décolleté ailleurs. »

« Tu l'as regardé... »

« Parce que c'est ce que tu me mets sous mes yeux, idiote, si je ne peux pas voir tes yeux je vais regarder en face. »

« Serais-tu intéressé… ? »

« Absolument pas. Mais je peux te donner un numéro de celui qui le serait. »

Elle fit la moue avant de s'éloigner.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je ne m'intéresse pas à ça, Ellie. »

 _Ellie._

Je souris légèrement.

Elle était totalement différente du personnage que je jouais cependant.

Je m'éclipsa de la salle avant de regarder la perruque des cheveux du personnage de Ellie.

Je la prit et la mit délicatement sur ma tête en prenant soin de ne laisser aucun cheveu blond s'échapper.

« Bien le bonjour à toi, Dragneel-san. »

Je m'approcha de lui, sans gêne.

Il me regarda bizarrement.

« Je suis venu vérifier les dires et rumeurs. »

« Et quels dires et rumeurs ? »

« A propos d'une femme... »

« Une femme dis-tu ? »

Son regard curieux me fit rire.

« Tu as un rire presque cristallin. »

je le regarda surpris.

« Tu flirtes ? »

« Non j'examine ce qui en face de moi. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un mais... »

Il secoua la tête.

Il rit nerveusement avant de baisser la tête.

« Bon sang, je deviens fou au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne maintenant je l'entends même quand elle doit etre loin mais que suis-je devenu, putain... »

« Que marmonnes-tu ? »

« Je marmonne sur ce que je veux. »

« Une femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard se plissa davantage.

« Qui... »

« Ce regard dans tes yeux me le dit. »

Il continua de me regarder avant de soupirer, signe qu'il s'avouait vaincu.

« Franchement, je ne devrais pas parler de ça à une inconnue mais... »

« Je serais ta confidente du soir, alors parle. »

« Je… ne veux pas divorcer. »

« Oh ? »

Je le savais déjà, imbécile, mais dit toujours. »

« Lucy, ma femme, elle… est... »

« Incroyable, magnifique… ? »

Je pense que parfois je suis égocentrique.

Il sourit.

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Mais elle ne m'aime pas. Pas comme je le fais. »

« En es-tu certain ? »

« Oui. »

« Lui as-tu demandé ? »

« Je... »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Non. »

« Voilà. Alors va lui parler. C'est ta femme. »

« Une femme que j'ai épousé par devoir. »

« Et une femme que tu as fini par aimer. Il n'est jamais trop tard. »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Je souris.

Mon regard plongea dans le sien.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Je soupirai.

Je vais utiliser une approche différente alors.

« J'ai écouté tes problèmes. Écouteras-tu les miens ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Alors voyons, imaginons quelque chose de concret mais fantasque…

« J'aime vraiment ce garçon mais… ces temps-ci, il ne concentre pas beaucoup alors il ne me regarda pas autant qu'il le faisait. »

Il m'écoutait silencieusement.

« Avant, il était vraiment cool et sympa, je veux dire, il me protégeait et je le soutenais aussi quoi qu'il arrive. Il est mon héros. »

« Qui est-il ? »

Je ris.

« Il est facile à repérer. Ses cheveux argentés sont peu communs et il a toujours une épée avec lui alors... »

Il me regarda bizarrement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, mais ces temps-ci son regard va ailleurs, il soupire beaucoup et m'a reproché aussi beaucoup car il est confus. »

« En es-tu certaine ? »

« Je le sais. »

Son attention fut plus captée pour savoir de qui je parlais.

« Qui est-il ? »

« Il s'appelle Haru. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Je pris ma perruque avant de la tirer laissant ma chevelure blonde apparaître.

« Et je suis Ellie. »

Ses yeux me fixèrent avec choc.

« Lu...cy... »

Je m'approchai avant de l'étreindre doucement.

« Figures-toi que ce Haru est très préoccupé parce qu'il m'aime et que étant un imbécile il n'a pas osé me demander si je l'aimais mais il a conclu immédiatement que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Alors Haru et moi n'avons pas pu avoir notre fin heureuse. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sentis ses bras entourer ma taille et me serrer davantage vers lui.

« Et est-ce que tu lui donneras une seconde chance à Haru ? »

« Seulement s'il arrête d'agir comme une imbécile, qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux et qu'il m'embrasse. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il le fera. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le silence s'installe parmi les autres invités.

Nous étions après tous les divorcés qui s'embrassaient soudainement avec passion.

« Tu sais cette femme que tu aimes, je pense qu'elle t'aime vraiment. »

« M'en voilà rassuré. »

 _Ce n'est pas fini avec nous._

 _Ne pensez pas que vous pouvez partir comme ça sans savoir la fin._

 _Figurez-vous que Levy…_

« Dragneel-san ! Lucy-san ! »

« Pourquoi ce serait pas moi Dragneel-san ? »

« Parce que tu es bizarre alors tu restes Lucy. »

« Tu es aussi bizarre que moi, imbécile. »

Erza soupira.

« Une jeune femme aimerait vous proposer un nouveau scénario. »

Mes yeux brillèrent.

« Nous acceptons ! »

« Alors là, non ! Il est hors de question que je joue encore dans soit une comédie romantique ou une parodie ! »

Je fis la moue.

Il soupira.

« Je veux d'abord voir le scénario. »

« Je pense qu'il vous plaira. »

Je me retournai.

« Levy-chan ! »

Elle sourit.

« Yo Levy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu vous OBLIGER mon script. »

« Obliger ? »

« Il n'y a que vous qui peuvent jouer dans ce film ! S'il-vous-plaît ! »

« Depuis quand tu écris, Levy-chan ? »

« Depuis un petit moment en fait, je voulais que ce soit une surprise. »

Natsu prit le script en main.

« Et ça raconte quoi ? »

Levy sourit malicieusement.

« Dans le royaume de Fiore, un pays neutre peuplé de 17 millions d'habitants, la magie y existe. Celle-ci est pratiquée et vendue librement, grâce à celle-ci, certains vivent et existent avec elle. On les nomme madôshis. Ces madôshis appartiennent à des guildes et ils travaillent en fonction des missions disponibles. Il existe pas mal de guildes dans le pays. Et nous allons parler plus précisément d'une certaine ville où y loge une certaine guilde qui depuis fort longtemps fait naître des légendes et continuera à le faire pour toujours. Son nom est... »

Elle claqua son script sur une table.

« Fairy Tail. »

Je restai silencieuse à son introduction.

« Et bien… cool ? »

« Ce n'est pas le nom d'un bar ça ? »

Levy sourit.

« Makarov-san nous disait toujours ça. Les fées ont-elles des queues ? En vrai, existent-elles même ? C'est une question éternelle. Une aventure éternelle. D'où vient cette idée. ET les principaux personnages sont ceux-ci : fille d'une riche famille, c'est une mage céleste qui a un grand rêve : rejoindre Fairy Tail. Elle est prénomme Lucy Heartphilia. »

Je la regarda choquée.

« Tu as... »

« Le deuxième est un homme abandonné par ses parents quand il fut enfant, il a été élevé par un dragon de feu, Igneel qui l'a abandonné. Et il le recherche sans s'arrêter. C'est un Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail, qui est toujours accompagné de son fidèle compagnon Happy, un Exceed. Surnommé Salamander, son vrai nom est Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail. »

Natsu et moi se regardèrent.

« Et oui, Lucy. J'ai pris vos noms dans ce script, donc vous devez jouer dedans. »

Natsu m'adressa un grand sourire.

Je regardai ma tendre amie.

« Marché conclu. »


End file.
